


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by Selah



Category: Jrock, MEGAMASSO (Band), Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Allorgasmia, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Destructive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the lies we tell ourselves....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Very short piece, written for 10_encounters@lj.com for the kink prompt allorgasmia. Prompt is kind of loosely applied.

He had no business being in this place, if he was being honest with himself. Utterly reckless, the way he was behaving, trying to lose himself in clubs. It didn't work, of course it didn't, but still he kept trying. Kept picking up random fucks, never even asking for a name. Names were an unneeded, unwanted burden in clubs like this. He didn't need to know the name of the kid sucking his dick, didn't care. His hand fisted in hair that was wrongly black, but he resisted the urge to just fuck the kid's mouth. That would be uncivilized and Ryouhei would never tolerate that. Ryouhei was quite particular about such things ... but then Ryouhei was much better at giving pleasure than this kid was. He almost felt bad for the guy. All that bravado and this was all he had to show for it? Pathetic.

And a complete waste of time. The entire time, he felt nothing. The promise of release went unfulfilled, offering neither satisfaction nor even a moment of blessed forgetting. Ni~ya was wasting his time here. Shame he didn't have anywhere better to be. Not anymore. The only one he'd ever really wanted had walked away without so much as a backwards glance, what did it matter what he did with himself now?


End file.
